fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Isuzu Sohma/Relationships
Family Unnamed Parents Hatsuharu Sohma As younger children, Haru would visit Yuki in his isolated room, which was forbidden. Rin felt that she needed to protect him, and so she would go with him, making excuses to leave right before some adult discovered Haru in the room. Haru and Rin knew each other from childhood and were very close during that period; he found her when she collapsed, and stayed with her in the hospital, ferociously defending her when her mother dropped by for the last time to deliver some final abuse and disown her. They fell in love and Haru eventually convinced Rin, who was terrified of Akito, to take the risk and act on their feelings for each other. After Akito's violent physical and emotional attack, during which she convinced Rin that their relationship would hurt Haru and she was no good for him, Rin broke up with Haru, telling him merely that she was "tired of him", obviously aware that if Haru was aware that Akito's assault and Rin's fear for him had spurred her disassociation he would not accept it and at that time, before the curse and the Akito's reins on the Jyuunishi had begun to fracture, his response to learning about Akito's actions could put him in very serious danger. Rin also attempted to find a way of breaking the Sohma curse for Haru's happiness and freedom from Akito's control, but her efforts were in vain. She became ill and was hospitalized once more; it's implied that this has been a pattern throughout her life. Haru tried to visit her, but she drove him away, even swinging her IV at him to accomplish her goal. After that they were distanced and contact was limited - and understandably forbidden by the hospital staff - but it's undeniable that both of them remained aware of and invested in each other, though Rin was better at concealing her state from Haru than vice versa. At one point, Akito's mother, Ren Sohma, tricks Rin into trying to steal a particular box from Akito's room; she promises Rin she will tell her how to break the curse (and thus free Haru) if she does so. Desperate, Rin follows Ren's lead; she is caught and imprisoned in the cursed cat's confinement room for three or four months by an absolutely irate Akito, who cuts off most of her hair because it makes her look like Ren. She is freed from her imprisonment by Kureno Sohma, who discovers a maid carrying food into the room; the distressed maid tells him that its occupant has not been eating. She is taken to the hospital suffering from severe malnutrition and the psychological trauma of her confinement. During this time Haru learns from Hiro that it was Akito who pushed Rin out a window (he had witnessed the incident, but was too scared to mention it) and Rin's true motivation for breaking up with him. Rin escapes from the hospital in a daze and is later found semi-conscious on the street by Haru. She believes she is hallucinating and has been dreaming the entire release from the cat's room - the dialogue implies a history of ill-health to this extent - and breaks down, confessing her feelings and that she's failed to free him. He asks her to come home to him, a bit of narrative symmetry considering that Takaya states Haru is Rin's "home" - and she says that it would be good if she could, and that this is a good dream. He tells her it's real, awakening her to reality, and she makes no attempt to lie to him afterwards. He takes her to Kazuma Sohma's house, where she has since been staying while she recovers, and in their next appearance their relationship has clearly resumed. Non-Zodiacs Kazuma Sohma Tohru Honda Rin shows conflicted emotions regarding Tohru. She rejects and harbors resentment towards what she sees as Tohru's interference in the family; as she is an outsider, Rin believes she cannot and will not understand how the family feels. However, internal dialogue reveals that as early as their first meeting, Rin is also possessed by the same desire that many of the Jyuunishi develop; to fall into Tohru's arms and be comforted. Her view of Tohru as a maternal figure manifests to the extent that on the verge of fainting, she mistakes Tohru for her mother and responds with utter terror, cowering and pleading for forgiveness before she loses consciousness. Eventually Rin's physical distress, despair and torment culminate in her breaking down sobbing in Tohru's embrace. One time when Rin was in hospital Tohru often came by and visited. One of those times the food came and Rin said she didn't like the food she got. Tohru asks her what food she don't mind and she answers jelly. The next time Tohru came she had some homemade jelly for Rin. Rin said she didn't like eating in front of others. But later its showed that Rin eats the jelly thinking its very good. Though she never evidences such extreme vulnerability again, Rin's previously aggressive behavior softens and it is clear she cares for Tohru deeply. In one instance, Kagura slaps Tohru saying that she should tell Kyo her feelings; Rin comes and shouts at Kagura, defending Tohru. Yuki once said that they both found what they were looking for in Tohru and that is a mother; Rin saw in Tohru something she never thought she could have and that is a mother. Kazuma commented that Tohru became Rin's first friend, being the first one outside of the Sohma house to become worried about her and how she hates herself. Ren Sohma Rin was tricked by Ren into thinking that by stealing a box from Akito will then Ren tell her how to break the curse. It was not shown whether Rin has any grudge against Ren. However, she was shown to be shocked when Shigure revealed that Ren was using Rin and there was no way Ren would know how to break the curse. Zodiacs Kagura Sohma Kagura's family decided to take in Rin after her parents rejected her completely. Despite being cared by Kagura and her family for years, Rin still remains hostile towards them since she cannot bond with near anyone after what she's been through. Kagura worries often of Rin's health, knowing that Rin falls ill easily. Yuki Sohma Kyo Sohma When Rin was younger, she stayed at Kazuma's house. Due to her background, Kazuma cared for her deeply. This started off with a staring game as Kyo had become jealous over Rin becoming Kazuma's "number one student". Their relationship is slightly bitter. However, over time, they have stopped the game and ignore each other most of the time. Hiro Sohma Hiro had witnessed Akito pushing Rin out of the window, but understandably was too terrified to tell anyone what happened with them. Due to that, it led him to constantly worrying about Rin, even visiting her many times in the hospital with flowers, always looking out for her. He finally finds the courage to tell Haru about all of this, thinking that he had betrayed Rin via staying quiet, but Haru thanks him for finally speaking up. Rin forced him not to tell Haru, despite the fact that Haru was merely teasing him (Haru asked if he had a crush on Rin). Haru could tell Hiro knew about them going out, but he did not care. Akito Sohma Like the rest of the Sohma family, Rin has a very strained and abusive relationship with Akito. However, unlike the other members, her relationship is worse by comparison. Since she resembles Akito's mother with a similar appearance, Akito had spitefully nicknamed her "Rin", which everyone seemed to adapt to. Other than that one unfortunate coincidence, she had also made love to Hatsuharu, which was different than the other Sohma members who developed feelings for someone within or outside of the Zodiac. This resulted in Akito pushing Rin out of a window, which sent her to the hospital. Rin eventually broke up with Hatsuharu because she feared Akito would do something far worse. Later, when she tried to steal Akito's box, on Ren Sohma's orders, she was caught and Akito forcefully cut her hair. Towards the end, Rin cannot forgive Akito's deeds towards her even after Akito reveals herself as a woman and apologizes for her cruel actions. Akito seems to have accepted Rin's decision, understanding that the damage she inflicted on Rin was impossible to repair. Shigure Sohma Rin asks Shigure for information about the curse, specifically how to break the it. She feels that Shigure knows because he is the closest to Akito. She goes as far as sexually offering herself to him in exchange for the secret, but he declines. Category:Relationships